


_____ joined the game

by Beethoven



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Darryl Noveschosch, Deity Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethoven/pseuds/Beethoven
Summary: Game:dreamsmp was created
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &; Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; Georgenotfound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	_____ joined the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day he was created, Dream had caressed his cheek lovingly and whispered to him in the sweetest voice ever known to man. He said, “I love you George. And I promise that one day, soon, we’ll have our own little cut of the Earth to call home. Just...just the two of us, in ever-lasting peace.”
> 
> TW: manipulation, voices, sadism

Dream glanced at his surroundings. There were spruce trees as far as the eye could see that emanated a strong smell and did not waver. They sprouted out of dry soil, with patches of dirtied snow covering various spots on the ground and hardy ferns scattered around the area, persisting through the sharp winter weather. Although today’s temperatures had been unusually warm, reminding the god of his life before...all this.

From behind, George ad-libbed a nonsensical song and wandered up to stand beside Dream, white goggles hiding his dark brown eyes and reflecting the bright yet lowering sun in the distant sky. Dream let out a breathy laugh, singing the melody back to George in a different tone. He was grateful for his netherite mask, which hid his grinning face as he leaned against a tree trunk, watching his newest creation with increasing curiosity. 

George was certainly  _ different _ from his other creations, whose actions were predictable and personality irritatingly consistent. Hell, he could define their entire being in a single sentence. Bad, a cheerful entity of dark matter who despises swearing. Eret, a person with piercing white eyes and poofy hair who accepts and cares for all that roam the Earth. Most of all, neither of them were that entertaining.

George, however, was wholesome, chaotic, outgoing, idiotic and affectionate all wrapped up into one person. He was almost always smiling in that stupid way of his, and, well, yeah, he was good-looking. A much more suitable partner in this new venture than the other aforementioned gods. Plus, Dream, Bad, and Eret had gone their separate ways hundreds and hundreds of years ago, and he had no interest in reconnecting with them.

The voices in his head seemed to fancy George, as well. They were always monotone and calm, but now they all had a softer tone. Some giggled playfully at George’s every movement, which he paid no mind to, although it was a bit odd. The ones that Dream did listen to were more observant and useful, commenting on where he should start building, along with pointing out the rapidly lowering sun. No sun meant no light, so no working, no progress.  _ Unless you stopped the day-to-night cycle _ , one of the voices chimed in. 

He definitely could. After all, Dream did create this world from ~~the little that remained after the destruction, sky alike to the void and once sprawling cities reduced to miniscule piles of rubble~~ scratch, and he had complete, utter control over everything. But meddling with reality never seemed to entertain him the way that village did. It was a shame, really, that “Cornelius” had to be murdered first, but observing the townsfolk from afar was just as fun. He missed the panicked sounds of the dying, the feeling of pure glee upon seeing a grieving, anguished Robin. All of that entertainment without altering anything.

“Alright, let’s go! Let’s go!” George cheered, dashing deeper into the woods and snapping Dream out of his contemplative thoughts. The latter huffed, catching up in an instant and awkwardly bringing George into a tight hug, breathing in the scent of the pine around him. Somehow, Dream could feel George getting warmer, and imagined the flush of scarlet blossoming on George’s face with a gentle smile. 

George chuckled awkwardly, breaking the snug contact with Dream and rubbing his neck. The voices began cooing affectionately, their noises and praises taking over his mind and only helping him blush harder. Luckily, Dream began speaking again. His voice was smooth and temperate, teasing and coarse, truly the best sound he’d heard in his short life.

“Can you promise me something,” The god paused for a moment, and George could feel Dream’s eyes intently observing him from behind that smiley mask. “George?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing really. I’ve just come up with a...a rule for this land -  **our** land,” George looked around him, gazing up towards the top of the tallest trees and quietly appreciating the ever-flowing river nearby. The day he was created, Dream had caressed his cheek lovingly and whispered to him in the sweetest voice ever known to man. He said, “ _ I love you George. And I promise that one day, soon, we’ll have our own little cut of the Earth to call home. Just...just the two of us, in ever-lasting peace. _ ”

It hadn’t fully sunken in before, but today. Today was the day that those words were coming true. George and Dream, two powerful gods, had found  **their** home.

“I would like to...keep this place natural, y’know? So, I’m banning use of any and all of our powers.” That alluring voice drew George out of his thoughts, and he blinked, processing those words. It wasn’t like George even  _ knew  _ how to use his powers in the first place. Dream hadn’t taught him, and didn’t seem keen on doing so.

But, that was okay. Because Dream was intelligent, he always knew what to do, and he was incredibly kind. He knew what was best for George, and really, George didn’t need powers. As long as he had Dream by his side, he was okay. Because without Dream, he’d be a mess, unable to function properly or know what to do in any situation. 

“...Okay.” responded George with a slightly confused smile, and the two quickly returned to their normal banter as they worked. They chatted about life as they chopped down trees, laughed as they mined stone, and learned about the world in general. Well, that last part was mostly George. He’d trace over every ridge and crevice in a piece of stone, and inquire on the thought process behind the creation of the block. Or, he’d ask how colorblindness and his glasses worked, how the sky was a little more purple without his corrective goggles and a vivid blue with them on.

But now the sky was deep black, glasses or not, and the two of them were curled up in a hole in a hill. The stone walls were pale grey, radiating waves of cold that were only repelled by a hastily-made torch burning dimly on the floor. Their beds weren’t properly made, either. Dream realized long after the sun had set that he only had two unwashed pelts of wool, definitely not enough to even make a simple mattress. 

He did what he could, though, and had managed to form two structures that resembled beds. Each was made out of four oak wood slabs stacked on top of each other, with one pelt of wool turned inside out to avoid the blood on the other side. A pillow was then created from a small piece of wool and two sticks. It was certainly uncomfortable, but it was definitely better than sleeping on the chilly stone floor.

These crude beds were not of much use, however. George couldn’t sleep at all. And it wasn’t because of the awkward feeling of the bed, it was because his thoughts just wouldn’t stop running. They jumped back and forth wildly, from what he’d eat for breakfast tomorrow to more complicated thoughts, such as where Dream had come from in the first place. None of them were really worth asking though, or seemed too much of an invasion of privacy. Except for one.

“Dream?” George shifted to the side, breaking one of the sticks under the “pillow” in the process. Whoops. Dream made some sort of sleepy groan, and the voices in the back of his mind cheered at the sight of the god. George ignored them, as always. “What are we gonna name this place? I mean, it’s more than just some inn we’re spending the night at or something. I think it needs a proper name!”

Dream chuckled, and his silhouette made a vagne nodding motion, although the darkness made it hard to truly tell. The hidey-hole fell silent once more, and George gulped. Was that something he shouldn’t have asked? After what seemed like eons of overwhelming quiet, Dream spoke in a tired voice.

“...How ‘bout the...the Dream S-M-P?” What? George laughed genuinely, but out of confusion.

“What - what does that mean?”

“I dunno, just thought the letters sounded nice all strung together. And I created this place, after all. Only makes sense that I have my name in it,” The god explained, slurring his words every now and then due to sleepiness. He wasn’t wrong; it did sound nice. It sounded even better coming out of Dream’s mouth.

“Alright, sure,” agreed George. Dream hummed in response, and adjusted himself as he tried to fall back asleep. George probably should try to sleep, too. He tugged the blanket of pure white wool further towards his face, and slowed his surprisingly rapid heartbeat before shutting his eyes.

He dreamed of picnics and peaceful fishing by the riverside, Dream never straying far from him. Of a cozy spruce wood cabin that carried the scent of pastries and felt welcoming. Later, as he mulled his sleeping thoughts over, George was sure that those dreams were just good omens of what was to come in his new life on the DreamSMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
